Poison
by Gemagi-chan
Summary: My third songfic in my personal challenge! Please read this fic, and my others if you please. Arigato!Akito ponders the creature that is Tohru Honda.


Hello! Yet another fanfiction from me! The joy!

Although I must admit, I am upset that nobody has reviewed my Ayaru one. Alas, maybe that pairing is not well received.

Never mind, I shall carry on!

This time it is Akito, and as I have not really written him…ever, I hope this will be close to his personality. Yes, HIS. I am basing this on the anime, so Akito is a boy, but you can imagine him as a girl if it floats your boat, k?

And thus, another song-fic begins!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Poison

That woman. That girl. So ugly and childish and stupid. And a criminal. She stole things from me, things that belong to me, and me _alone_. She showed up with her innocent ideals and helpful manners, and slipped under the radar and under my skin.

She took my toys away from me, right under my nose.

Is she really so stupid, then?

I have my suspicions. I think about how could she be so nice, and so wonderful. Or, so I have heard through the house whispers. Nothing escapes my knowledge in this house, this compound.

And yet, she escaped, that _outsider_. She escaped with my toys. And soon, I can see, she is going to steal me away to, after stealing my sanity first.

That wretch.

Your cruel device  
Your blood, like ice  
One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill

Paranoia. That little, stupid, clueless woman has caused me to develop paranoia. A severe case at that. It must be, I see her everywhere since that day she came, after seeing that foul creature, Kyo. The words that keep running through my head,

Her words.

I shall have to punish Hatori for his lack of knowledge in medication, for no matter how much I take, this paranoia and fear that she will pull me into her trap will not subside. Ever.

Why?

I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't want to break these chains

I feel terribly disgusting today, as well as disgusted by myself. This weak, pathetic body that was bestowed upon me is no body for a God. Being constantly medicated and told to rest by my dear dragon. I hate it. Do you think Gods live in such a manner? It's disgusting.

And what of my self-disgust? _That person_ has apparently, sent me well wishes. Which, I hear is not unusual. My demand for what she said _exactly_ is. The need to hear her message in detail, as if she were really _here_ to comfort me, and her attention focused solely on me is the pinnacle of my self-loathing.

It has begun already, her trap. These feelings are the start of it.

Paranoid? I think not.

_Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace on sweat_

Why, exactly, are my toys not visiting as frequently as they used to? More over, why do I not care if _they_ visit? It enrages me when I am out of control, however, it pleases me when I know the cause. That way I can get rid of it. Or punish it, as it were.

Punish _her_.

A reason to bring her here and perhaps to unravel the enigma of her ability to bring even the most sensible and dignified men (such as myself) to a point of confusion and paranoia. I say paranoia, as I am not like those other fools, making petty excuses to see _her_, to help her, in hopes of pleasing _her_. To be reason for her happiness.

That is not me. I have come across her presence but twice, and I, being the only true one able to see her worming her way into our lives, _their_ lives, have not been affected by such a creature.

I shall prove it. She is on the grounds right now, and being strong, I resist the urge to simply walk out and make my presence known to her. I will remain in the confines of my abode. I am strong; she has no affect on me.

"Akito?" she questions in that deceptively innocent voice of hers.

It is purely from my own decision that I slowly walk to the area where she has called me.

My will to walk to her. Not hers.

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (And pins)  
I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name   
Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (Deep in)  
I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison_

Witch. That name seems to suit her best. Witches use their unseen powers to do their bidding. As she has done. She has taken my possessions away from me, with the audacity to smile and laugh, even cry all the while, and is now getting the 'complete set' of the zodiacs.

The God is not sold separately, I have recently discovered.

I should have gotten rid of her before she swayed my toys to her side, especially my dragon and his gift that I should have used sooner. But now it is too late.

To order her memories gone would cause a rebellion, I am sure, or would go unheard, meaningless words taken on the wind.

As well as that, her chains of light and laughter have seemingly wriggled into my vocabulary and taken away my notion of those words and her being connected to them. And my want to enforce them.

Witch.

_One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill  
I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison _

How did I allow this to happen? Why did I let her stay there? And whilst confusion and denial are thickly laid in those question, regret is not.

I must protest to myself. Honestly, _she_ should be long gone. But she is still here, and now it is too late to change, and so life goes on.

And the compound seems a lot… lighter these days. All my work destroyed. And I don't care.

My selfishness, unbidden, is slowly fading away. _Her _doing again.

I may need to have an audience with her, to discover _her_ secret, her capability to reciprocate a persons feelings, see themselves for who they are.

I did not think Gods were made of glass. Once again, I am proven wrong.

I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison, yeah  
I don't want to break these chains  
Poison, oh no  
Runnin' deep inside my veins,  
Burnin' deep inside my veins  
It's poison  
I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison

An infection. A drug, a drug that overpowers any medication I had previously taken. But it seems, she makes me worse. More confused, more tired, more… feeling.

Tohru Honda is a poison.

Which I am willing to choke down.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yay, another finished! Please review, I am unsure about this, thanks!

Love, Gemagi-chan!

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Natsuki Takaya, song is 'Poison' by Alice Cooper.


End file.
